The Darkness of Knights
by Without-A-Muse
Summary: Robin finds a Black Knight's ring in the forest along with fresh hoof prints...only to learn that no Black Knights are around. As he starts putting pieces together, will he still be able to fight for his country, or finally give up to the law?
1. Chapter 1

"Buy a pretty piece

"Buy a pretty piece? A pretty piece for a pretty lady?" a cloaked figure asked, a hand holding the end of a cloak, pieces pinned to the inside. Marian turned to brush the eager vendor off but stopped when she saw Robin's face in the hood's shadow.

"They haven't caught you like this yet?" she asked, slightly surprised, "I didn't know they were that stupid," she added, moving to another vegetable stand.

"We're much brighter. How have you not figured that out yet," he asked quietly, following her.

Marian looked around herself, slowly, making sure no guards were around.

Robin sighed and pulled her into the back of an empty stall, "I can't think straight when you give off that nervous air," she told her, pulling down his hood, "Guards can smell it. They're like dogs. And they end up chasing me down."

'You are much too dramatic for your own good," she told him, crossing her arms.

"I'm too dramatic? And who is the one who has kissed...how many men is that now? Four?" he asked, cheekily raising an eyebrow, continuing on when she opened her mouth to protest, "How many fits have you thrown because otherwise you would be running off into heaps of trouble you wouldn't be able to talk your way out of if I didn't make you stay back?" he asked.

"Did you come here to argue?" she asked, sighing.

"But I love arguing with you," he told her, stepping forward and cupping her chin with his hands.

"Well, that's lovely, and I'm flattered," she told him, briefly placing her hand over his, "However, I haven't got much time and you never have time, so what do you need?" she asked, then back tracked when she saw a glint in his eye, "What information do you want?"

"You're no fun," he muttered and then asked, "Is it true the Sheriff has Black Knights up at the castle?"

Marian thought for a moment, shaking her head, her brow furrowed, "I haven't heard anything about any visitors. Not recently. I can understand why, with the way you keep driving off company," she told him, smiling. Robin didn't smile back, his teeth gnawing on a nail, leaning against the side of the stall.

Marian's smile dropped, "Why?"

Robin shook his head slowly, looking at some small space she couldn't see; "We found a ring on the ground this morning, the Black Knight ring. Fresh tracks too," he told her.

To this Marian shook her head, "No. I haven't heard anything, which makes no sense. How does a Black Knight's ring get in the middle of the forest?" she wondered for both of them.

Robin shook his head, "I don't like the looks of this," he told her.

"I'll ask Guy when I get back," she told him, "but don't do anything until I have found something out. It could be a trap. The Sheriff's been more moody lately, with out still in the forest and evading his clutches," she told him.

Robin smiled, the cocky sight causing Marian to shake her head.

Seeing that, Robin stepped forward and slid his hands into her brown curls, "Trust me Marian, you're the only one that will catch me," he told her softly, brushing his lips against hers, resting them against her forehead for a moment before quietly slipping out of the empty stall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guy

"Guy!" Marian called along the empty corridor when she saw his leathered back. He stopped as soon as he heard her voice lilting over his name. Turning Guy rearranged his face into an emotionless expression, void of any feelings he had, hoping she would think him indifferent, leave him only one master, one duty.

"Marian," even her name undid him, so full of life, of help.

He waited until she was level with him, and then continued walking, "What would you like?"

"Guy, really. Do you believe me capable of only using you? Is that how you think of me?" she asked, hurt sliding through her words, making him stop, against his will, and turn to her.

"That's the only reason you've talked to me before, why have I any reason to believe otherwise?" he asked, blocking any feelings with anger, with harsh words.

"Guy, really, be reasonable," she told him, earnest reaching him through what she said, "Anytime I have done anything to you is because I had to, not because I wanted to," she told him.

"No. You could choose not to. There are other ways," he said forcefully, dark eyes glowing in the late afternoon light filtering in.

"No, there isn't. You are the only way to get to the Sheriff. You know I don't agree, can't stand what that man does to the people. If I stand by I'm no better than him. And I couldn't live with myself if I did that," she told him, shaking her head, "And I wouldn't be myself."

Guy said nothing; registering the fact Marian had slipped her small, strong hand into his larger grip. His eyes molded into her gaze. He knew what she said was true, somewhere deep inside, a note rang quietly.

Shaking his head, Guy turned around, his fingers sliding slowly, prayerfully from hers, memorizing their feel as they slid from his calloused ones.

"What did you want to know?" he asked, his eyes focused.

"Guy," Marian stepped in front, her large brown eyes pleading, trying to make him see what they saw, "Don't make me force information from you. I don't want you tortured to tell. I want you to tell because of want," she told him earnestly, not realizing what she was saying.

"Want?" he whispered, the word harsh, falling onto the cold stone floor, "I want you Marian and yet you act as if that is nothing to you. Dashing around as if every time you look at me, it doesn't add the want," he shook his head, his dark hair moving along his shoulders, "No, you know nothing of want."

Marian's lips were pressed together, the inside being chewed apart, her eyes darkening like the sky before a storm, "Don't you dare tell me what I do and do not know, Guy," she spat out his name, "I am no princess who sits in luxury. I do know what want is. Want for another human, I do," she told him, her words hitting him through his clothes, past skin cells and ribs, arteries and glands, past it all to his heart.

In a motion more fluid than he knew he possessed, Guy had Marian pressed up against the door behind her, his lips lighting on hers, his hands occupied with cupping her chin.

Caught off guard Marian did nothing for a moment. Then, slowly, questions raging, "Why?" in the back of her mind, she moved her mouth in tune to his. Her hands found their way behind his neck, his thick long, dark hair playing softly among her fingertips.

Guy's lips left hers, traveling to the corner of her mouth, to her chin, his lashes dark against his skin, the hair on his chin scraping none too gently across her chin.

As her hands moved down his shoulders, he moved his wandering mouth to the edge of her neck, and Marian's mind snapped back on and she stiffened, her eyes flashing open, hands suddenly still.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

Pulling her hands back, she cleared her throat, "I thought I heard someone coming. I wouldn't do if anyone caught us," she told him

Guy studied her face a moment before agreeing tonelessly, "No, it wouldn't."

An awkward silence hung between the two of them, a new guest they couldn't see.

"Well, I should...go," Marian finally said, her teeth working on her lower lip, nervously. As she made to leave, Guy grabbed her wrist.

Turning towards him, Marian raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Licking his lips, he hesitated a moment before saying, "There are no Black Knights here, yet. They will be here in a week's time or so, dressed not as they have been," he told her, haltingly at first, then the words spilled out of his mouth, a wave of information he had to get out.

Stunned, Marian stood still for a moment, and then smiling, went to him, and laid a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had slid into place, covering the town in a dark silken blanket

Night had slid into place, covering the town in a dark silken blanket. Small dots of light blazed through windows behind shutters. The townspeople were settling down as a lone figure made his shadowed way through.

Marian kept peeking through her window every few minutes as she got ready for sleep. Taking her hair down, pulling the brush bristles through the brown waves, changing into a looser gown, and finally, sitting on a chair, looking out the window, waiting.

Hands crept over her face, covering her chocolate eyes. A smile tipped the edge of her mouth and she felt the fingers slide back and trail through her hair, once, slowly, and then a second time. Marian closed her eyes as Robin's hands sank into the crown of her hair, and she leaned her head back, loving the feeling.

"You have amazing hands," she whispered, her eyes closed.

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered, his breathe a warm ghost against her ear.

A peaceful silence filled the room and Marian wished it could stay, but knew it couldn't. Sighing, she turned around, facing Robin, who's face was tilted to the side, a smile perched on his face, eyebrows raised, just slightly, looking at her like he couldn't get enough.

"What?" she asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"You're beautiful," he told her, his fingers reaching out and trailing down the side of her face.

"Robin," she started, but was cut off when he placed a finger on her lips. "Don't, I have information from Guy," she told him, brushing his hand aside.

"Always down to the important things with you," he teased her.

"Well, you're the one who has things to attend to," she replied.

"So then why do you brush me off whenever I try?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"I'm not," she replied, "I just..." the sentence dropped off, unfinished, an air of uncertainty about it.

"You just what?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she told him, standing up as Robin watched, patting her hands against her legs. Finally she stopped in the middle of her room, standing under Robin's questioning, yet relaxed gaze, and finally crossed her arms.

Taking a deep breath she told him, "Guy says that there are no Black Knights here, not yet. There should be some arriving within the next week. However, he says that they won't be dressed as they have been. Sheriff seems to want them to be able to sleep in unnoticed. They'll come as traveling peasants," she told him, almost as if reciting something she had memorized.

Robin stood up and leaned against the windowsill, a worried look shadowing his face, "Marian, you're acting strangely. What happened today?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You've been acting jumpy. Like you have something you want to say," he told her, pushing himself off the wall.

"No. Just what I told you," she told him as he stood in front of her.

Turning she made to go to the window, made to say good-bye.

"No, Marian. Something's wrong. You're not acting like yourself," Robin told her, grabbing her arm, stopping her.

"Robin, let go of me."

"No."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, turning around, anger dancing along her face.

Robin reached out once more, this time grabbing both hands in his own.

"All right,' he told her, "All right," and with that pulled her to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Holding her tightly for a moment, he felt her hand creep up behind his neck, threading his hair through his fingers.

Releasing her slowly he made his way to the window and slipped back out.

Sighing, Marian leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself. Why hadn't she told Robin about the castle and Guy? It didn't mean anything, not to her. He deserved to know.

Sliding to the floor, she let confusion-ridden tears slide down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Strolling into the Outlaws' Camp, a whistle stuck on his lip, dropping into the air, Robin was greeted with Little John's gruff

Strolling into the Outlaws' Camp, a whistle stuck on his lip, dropping into the air, Robin was greeted with Little John's gruff question, "Robin, where have you been?"

"Getting very interesting information," he told John and then louder, "Gather 'round gang."

In the darkening night Will bounded ou from the forest, a string of fish on a line over his shoulder, Djaw following closely behind, sliding down the small slope. Much's hat could be seen from the kitchen, popping over the side, his curly hair flying fout from underneath.

"Master, I will be right there," he called and Robin chuckled and shook his head as he sat on a log. Allan slipped out of the shadows and leaned against a tree nearby.

"So Robin, what do you have to tell us?" Little John asked, his staff in his giant paw of a hand.

"Well, the Black Knights aren' here. Not yet anyways," he told them, "They will, however, be here within the next week, and slipping into the city under our noses."

"And how're they going to manage that? They're very obvious in those black cloaks and crazy horses," Much said, shivering, distaste lacing his words.

Robin swallowed his laughter at the look on Much's face and shook his head, "No. Marian's told me that they'll be dressed as peasants, and split up."

The group groaned and Will asked, "What are we going to do about that?"

Robin sighed, "I don't know. We don't know when they'll be here, not for sure. Marian doesn't eve know," he told them.

Djaw spoke up, "How did the ring get in the forest then? If there are no Black Knights, who else would have a ring like that?"

"I don't know," he told the ground, his brow creased in the middle.

Allan spoke up from his spot, "What? Was Marian too busy hiding in corners with Gisborne to ask? Her thoughts elsewhere before she got scared?"

The group all turned to face him and LIttle John stood up, "What are you saying Allan?"

Allan shrugged, "All I know is that as I was passing through, I saw her and Gisborne either making up or bribing, one of the two. I backed up, hid, before either of them could see me, hit the wall too hard, and Marian froze up," he told them, his eyes clashing with Robin's, his shoulders shrugging nonchalantly.

"You're lying," Robin told him, standing up and lunging at him, just as Little John stepped between them and roared, "Enough! Allan you knew better than to say that, especially in front of the group. Grow up. And Robin, we need to figure out what we're going to have to do. Marian's important, we know. But this comes first. If the Black Knights are here, something is going to happen, and the Sheriff will be behind it."

"Yes, we do," Robin growled, stepping back, his eyes lingering on Allan for another moment longer before gliding to rest on the rest of the group.

"Do you have a plan Master?" Much asked from his perch.

"No, not quite yet," Robin told them, a slow smile spreading across his face as he sat down.

Swinging her leg over her tan coloured horse Marian was greeted with Gisborne leaning against the castle wall, arms crossed, hiding from the sun's bright summer rays.

"Hello Guy," Marian greeted him, smiling as she petted the chocolate mane of her horse.

"Marian."

A shadow passed before the sun, but neither noticed as they tried talking through the wall of awkwardness that had sprung up between them.

Finally Marian broke the silence by saying, "Well, I'm sure you have plenty to do so I will leave you to do that," and made her way to the steps.

Guy stepped forward in front of her, his voice cracking as he spoke, "Marian, what happened yesterday..."

"Should never have happened," Marian's words dropped perfectly into his sentence.

Guy looked away for a moment, pain flickering across his face, a brief shadow before nodding and saying quietly, "You don't mean that. You wouldn't have responded to me like that," his sentence ended and his eyes swung back to meet her dark ones.

"Guy," Marian's voice pleaded with him, "I don't know what's going on. With you, or...or with..." she stopped her sentence, confusion riddling her eyes with questions and confessions, "May I just go?" she asked, not knowing how else to end the conversation with spilling about Robin or hurting Guy.

"Marian!" Guy started but Marian pushed by him and quickly made her way up to sun warmed stone. Guy watched her back recede up and away from him and walked slowly to the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

As Marian walked through the cool corridors, she wondered how things ended up so confused

As Marian walked through the cool corridors, she wondered how things ended up so confused. Leaning against the sill, the cool stone smooth against her forearms, the sun shining down onto her upturned face, her eyes caught a flash of black speeding out of the stables and she knew Guy wouldn't be around. Thankfully.

Turning around she gave a small startled cry when she saw Robin leaning against the door opposite her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, "I have no new imformation," she told him, her eyes darting from side to side, forgetting that she had just seen Guy leave.

"I'm here because Allan gave me some very interesting information last night. Some you forgot to give me," he told her, his arms crossed, his eyes dark in the shadows.

"Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what did he tell you?"

Robin made no movement, his eyes not glittering like they usually did as he said, "I was thinking you could tell me."

Her eyes bounced up and down the hall again and Robin sighed, opening the door behind him as he did so, telling her, "You really need to work on the nervous part Marian. You should know by now that I very rarely get caught," as she walked past him.

Once they were both in, Marian standing on the opposite side of the room, Robin leaning against the door, arms once again cross he repeated his question, "So, you and Guy? What happened?"

A silence descended upon the room, and Marian tried to maintain eye contact with Robin, but it soon got to be too much.

"Marian?" Robin's voice made her look up, the ice sounding way he said her name chilling her, it was so foreign and she felt like she had lost a little bit of him.

"Why?" he asked next.

She had no answer, trying to form words that were locked away in her brain, make him try and understand that she didn't want to, but at the same time she was so sick of this. This hiding and seeking game they had to play, running in at night, back out at dawn. Oh, he felt the same, he had voiced his complaints, but he had other things to occupy his mind with.

"So what does this mean?" he asked, looking at her, his brow drawn, pain flickering back and forth across his face as he tried ot keep it off, try and pretend that he didn't care, like she obviously didn't.

Finally her tongue unglued itself from the roof of her mouth and she opened her mouth, then bit her lip, hesitant. Robin looked at her expectantly, and she tried again, "Robin, it didn't mean anything," she started to a disgusted roll of his eyes as he stood up, hands moving themselves to his hips.

"Really Robin," she pressed on, knowing that if she didn't, she was going to lose the most important person, the most precious moments, that she had in her life. "I was trying to get information from him, and it really just sort of...happened," she ended, lamely she knew, but she didn't know how else to explain.

Hurt laced Robin's voice, "Are you trying to replace me Marian?"

Marian's eyes widedned, "No Robin! How could you even begin to think that? I waited for you for five years to get back from the Holy Land, not knowing if you would even come back. I've been helping you escape the Sheriff and Guy, and you know I would go into the forest if I could," she told him, anger and hurt combining into an unstoppable barrage of words spilling from her mouth.

Robin stood for a moment, his teeth scraping at the end of his thumb nail, thinking, brows drawn together, pointedly not looking at Marian, who had walked closer during her speech.

"Robin?" she asked after a period of silence had caused the air to hold its breath.

He finally looked up and she felt a stab of pain shoot through her stomach at the tiredness and hurt that she saw in his face. There was also something else, there was a lost look in his eyes, and she was scared that she was the one who had put it there.

"So what did Marian say?" Allan asked as Robin stared into the fire that evening, to which Little John growled and picked him up by his shirt collar, dragging him off out of the fire's light.

The rest of the gang watched through the jumping flames. Barely a word had been said since Robin had gotten back, not stomping in anger or a smile dazzling the forest with its happiness. None of them could make out what to think of the Robin that came back, quiet, face emotionless, no words or ideas pouring from his mouth, no telling Much to shut up. Much, who, had, after a time, shut up, was the most concerned though Little John's face showed worry lines creasing the sides.

Robin had said nothing, just simply passed through the camp, grabbing an extra handful of arrows that Will had finished making that afternoon. The gang had seen nothing of him until supper time, but heard wind whistling around them and light thuds following soon after as arrow after arrow drove themselves into the bark of a tree that he could barely see.

Now, Little John pushed Allan up against another tree's trunk, his face hovering a few inches from the shorter man's.

"What's wrong with ya Allan? Do you have a death wish? Or do you just like seeing that pained look on Robin's face, knowing that you're the one who caused it?" he spat.

Allan shrugged, "I was just wondering..."

"No you weren't. Now grow up," Little John told him, shaking his head before returning to the group.

The circle around the fire was much quieter than usual until Much opened his mouth and Will butted in, "So Robin," at this Robin raised his head a little, "have you a plan?"

Robin blinked, his eyes out of focus, the words taking a moment to reach his brain. Slowly, he nodded, "Yes, I do," he told them, looking at them for the first time that evening, a slow, sure, Robin Hood smile crossing his face.


End file.
